Rasberry Kisses
by Ms.Popularity
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol have given Sakura and Syaoran two extra tickets to a small strawberry oriented resort in Osaka as their 6 year anniversary but when Sakura comments on how 'sweet' the rasberries are Syaoran shows her just how sweet they can be!SxS.Fluffy!


**Rasberry Kisses**

Authors Note:Just a little T-rated ficlet I wrote after I ate some rasberries to help with my writer's block(yes,I eat rasberries to help with writer's block.lol).I was hungry,Yum!Sorry I haven't updated _HighSchool Days_ and _The Mountain of Love_ but the chapters are coming soon.Now Please Enjoy this cute SxS fic!applauseOh ya If people want to be to extend the story I will.Ja ne!

Summary:Tomoyo and Eriol have given Sakura and Syaoran two extra tickets to a small rasberry oriented resort in Osaka as their 6 year anniversery but when Sakura comments on how 'sweet' the rasberries are Syaoran shows just how sweet they can be!SxS.Fluffy!No Lemon

SYAORAN AND SAKURA ARE DATING.

Japanese Vocabulary

NaniWhat

DokoWhere

GomenSorry

ArigatouThank you

MouJeez(I think...)

DareWho

NazeWhy

ItsuWhen

desu kaIs it

KonbanwaGood night

KonnichiwaHello

OhayoGood Morning

SugoiAmazing

KireiIt's pretty

Oba-sanOld Lady

HaiYes

IieNo(ie-a)

BakaIdiot

MatteWait

OiHey

DaisukiI love you(I actually thought it was daisuke at first...thanks for the advice!)

"Syaoran-kun actually wants to do that?!Your so daring!"laughed Tomoyo as she

stared at the blushing Syaoran. "Well your Sakura's best friend right, what does she like?"asked Syaoran his face

still red,It was strange for him to talk about things like this with people other than Sakura. "Well she does love

rasberries...Ah!I know!My cousin Ayaka-chan runs a small rasberry lodge in Osaka!Why don't you take her there!

It's the perfect place to ask her!"exclaimed Tomoyo. She opened her laptop and quickly googled 'Sweet Rasberry

Splash Resort'. The picture of a tall mountain and a large hotel/lodge appeared. "Perfect!"grinned Syaoran

snapping his fingers. "My mom owns the lodge as well and I have two extra tickets that me and Eriol didn't

use!"said Tomoyo excitedly as she pulled out two slips of paper from her Austrian Ruby purse. Syaoran smirked,

"Perfect, absolutely perfect".

* * *

"Uwaaa!!!!!Kirei!"exclaimed Sakura her face pressed against the car

window."Ne Syao-chan,look there's a river!Oh there's even a hotspring!" yelled the excited girl as she pointed at

various things.Syaoran sweatdropped."Sakura babe,do my windows a favour and open them instead of clawing at

them" said Syaoran sarcstically.Sakura blushed before opening the window.Syaoran smirked as he heard her

mutter 'baka...' under her breath."At least I'm your baka"chuckled Syaoran giving her an affectionate peck on the

nose.Sakura stuck her tongue out at him playfully.Syaoran felt his breath catch in his throat as Sakura stuck her

head out the window her honey brown locks framing her grinning pink face and her large emearld green

eyes._Beautiful_thought Syaoran."Syaoran were here!Are you there?"laughed Sakura breaking Syaoran out of his

thoughts.Syaoran finally notced Sakura was sitting on his lap her arms wrapped around his neck.He automatically

wrapped his arms around her slim waist."Sweetie"giggled Sakura."GET OUT OF THE CAR BEFORE I FRICKEN

CASTRATE YOU!" Syaoran sweatdropped. "Hai,hai, Saku-chan" mumbled Syaoran as he placed a sensual kiss

on her neck. Sakura blushed before relieazing where they were. "Get off of me Syao-chan,were in

public!"whispered Sakura in a strangled tone as his fingers glided across her flat stomach."Ahem"coughed a voice

behind them.Sakura blushed at the position she was In.She sprung off Syaoran's lap bowing repeatitivily. "Gomen

Oba-san!"said Sakura over and over again. The old women merely gave Sakura a kind smile. "It's quite alright

dear, I was young once before.Oh and please call me Ayaka-chan, Oba-san makes me seem old!" laughed Ayaka-

chan in a stern but playful manner. "Ah,hai Oba-I mean Ayaka-chan"laughed Sakura. Syaoran slammed the door to

his Lexus angry at being interrupted. "My name is Sakura Kinimoto and this is my boyfriend Syaoran Li, It's nice to

meet you Ayaka-chan, could you show us were the lodge is?" asked Sakura brightly while Syaoran merely grunted

at the woman. Ayaka-chan loosend the ties on her cloak, It fell to the ground. She was dressed in a yellow tank top

covered in rasberries and a pair of jean shorts. She ran her hands through her silver hair before her hair fell to the

ground as well revealing thick brown curls. "Eh?"cried Sakura in surprise. Ayaka-chan merely laughed. "I'm

Tomoyo's cousin, I run this lodge, Tomoyo-chan was right!Your so cute!"giggled Ayaka glomping Sakura. Sakura

merely giggled nervously."Oh and about the wig, I love doing that to the guests,Tomoyo asked me to tape your

reaction though!"giggled Ayaka as she whipped out a camcorder.Sakura sweatdropped. "Ok you two, climb up the

mountain,be careful!It's pretty stepe. There you'll see the Inn.Ask for Ai and tell her Ayaka sent you!Bye

kiddies!"laughed Ayaka as she practically pushed them towards the mountain's trail a map thrown after them.

* * *

"She's definitly Tomoyo's cousin!" laughed Sakura once Ayaka was out of earshot. Syaoran

snorted."I swear that girl couldn't be more like Tomoyo If she dyed her hair black and humped Eriol"scoffed

Syaoran. "Don't be mean!Ayaka-chan is a really nice and beautiful person!"said Sakura as she lightly slapped his

shoulder. Syaoran rolled his eyes before pecking her on the forehead, "Not as beautiful as you" mumbled Syaoran

as he trailed kisses down her collar bone.Sakura blushed as she bent her neck to give him better acess.

"Mm..Syao..ah..where do you want to go first?"asked Sakura breathlessily."The bedroom?"chuckled Syaoran into

the crook of her neck.Sakura rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeze,I'm staying a virgin until my wedding night buster!"yelled

Sakura.Syaoran just flashed her a grin ruffling his tousled hair.They walked in silence occasionly trading small talk,

but their conversation was halted but the irrating heat of the sun mixed with painful sting of mosquitos."Damn It's

hot.." mumbled Syaoran. Sakura noddd in agreement as she wiped her sweat covered brow delicately. Sakura

suddenly stopped. "Syaoran...didn't Ayaka-chan say to go straight...didn't we take a few turns a little while

ago?"asked Sakura as she unrolled the crumpled map. "Well we probably just went off course by a few metres,

nothing big"said Syaoran as he traced the thin red line that led to the lodge. "Come on Sak's, since were lost we

might as well make the best out of It!"laughed Syaoran as he grabbed her slender hand and darted through the

forest."Ah―Matte Syaoran!"yelled Sakura as they ran through the forest. They collapsed breathing heavily beside

a large green bush with splashes of pink that Sakura soon realized were rasberries. "Uwaaa!!!Rasberry-

chan's!"giggled Sakura as she pulled a rasberry off the bush hugging it tightly. Syaoran twitched. "Rasberry-

chan's?" Sakura pouted cutely as she popped the strawwberry in her mouth. "Rasberry-chan's!"she giggled as she

grabbed another rasberry. "Mmmm!It's so sweet!"giggled Sakura. "Syaoran do you want any?"asked Sakura as

she opened her palm revealing a small pile of rasberries. "Sure"said Syaoran as he grabbed a few rasberries from

her out streatched hand. A malicious smirk crossed Syaoran's face briefly as he remembered his plan.

"Sakura.."whispered Syaoran huskily as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist protectivily. Sakura blushed

as she felt his hot breath tickle her neck. "Hai-i?"Sakura stuttered nervously as Syaoran ran his slender fingers

down her creamy white skin. "Sakura, how sweet do you think the rasberries are?"asked Syaoran as he trailed

kisses down her collar bone. Sakura shuddered, "W-what kin-nd of questi..ah!..is that?"said Sakura breathlessly.

Syaoran stared at her flushed face, her auburn locks clung to her sweaty forehead. Her eyes were hazy with

desire. Syaoran crushed his lips to hers roughly as he ran his calloused hands through her auburn curls. Sakura

moaned into his mouth as her arms subconciously ran themselves up and down his chiseled chest. "Well If you

don't know than I guess we just have to find out for ourselves, ne Sakura-chan?"whispered Syaoran. He placed a

rasberry in between Sakura pouty lips. He crushed his lips to hers while his hands cupped her breasts through her

shirt making her moan loudly. Syaoran could taste the rasberries mixed with the sweet taste of Sakura's lips.It was

a pleasant taste If he did say so himself. Syaoran broke away from her reluctantly heaving Sakura's thin figure off

the rock they had gotten on. Sakura got to her feet her knees shaking as she panted heavily.She stared at

Syaoran curiously as he got on one knee. "What are you--?" "Sakura babe, I need to tell you something"muttered

Syaoran. Sakura looked at him her head cocked to the side questioningly. "What's with the sserious face

Syao?"asked Sakura in concern. "Sakura, we've been through everything together,from or cardcaptor days,from

middle school,than highschool, and this is our last summer together before college and I don't want to let you

go..my Sakura.."whispered Syaoran cupping her face. Sakura felt warm liquid hit her arm. Tears?But they weren't

hers.Syaoran..."Are you crying?"whispered Sakura her voice broke off as she felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Syaoran..Daisuki!Daisuki Syaoran!"cried Sakura as tears trailed down her face. Sakura wrapped her arms

around Syaoran's toroso burying her face into his chest.Sakura's sobbing died down into a few small sniffles as

her hold on him loosened. Syaoran gently unwrapped her arms from him as he stepped back pulling a small velvet

box from his pocket.Sakura feel tears build up in her eyes. "Sakura will you marry me?". As soon as those five

words left his lips Sakura pounced on him wrapping her arms around his neck wobbilily.Syaoran looked at the

crying girl in surprise. "Yes!Yes!"sobbed Sakura. She pulled her head away from his neck as she stared at

Syaoran's face.She ran her hands over his eyes..his hair...his lips.. "I love you"whispered Sakura. "I love you

to...my Sakura"whispered Syaoran before their lips met sealing a commitment of trust,passion,and most of

all...love.

_ The End -_

Authors Note:Yah!Finally did a CCS fic!I was hoping to make it longer but I have to work on my other stories :P.So what do you think,I admit Sakura was a lil OCC and same with Syaoran, and 'Ayaka-chan'was so fun to write bout!I actually modeled her after my BFF's cousin who just came from the Phillipines(she actually did the old lady thing on me --),I hope you liked her!Now don't forget to review this story.Accepting constructive critisisim but no flames or I'll block you or I'll just delete it.Later ppls!


End file.
